


Someone

by glowingembers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingembers/pseuds/glowingembers
Summary: Had Gendry not chosen go with Jon down to kings landing but instead returned to Winterfell with Ser Davos how would everyone had reacted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night almost a year ago and forgot about it. A little late but hopefully someone will enjoy it.

###  **ARYA**

Arya sat cross-legged at the foot of her bed and stared intently up at the four pieces of parchment she had stabbed into the wooden border that wrapped around her room. Each sheet was held aloft by a different ornate knife embedded deep around the chambers upper edge in front of her. A loud knock sounded on her door with her sister calling out her name and not waiting to swing the door open.

“We’re needed in the courtyard. A party has been...” Sansa stopped mid-sentence noticing the parchments. Her own letter that she had been reading from forgotten in her hand. “What are these?”

“My list,” Arya answered never turning away from the sheets.

Stepping up beside the bed on Arya’s right Sansa’s voice grew quiet as it did whenever they spoke of Arya’s killings. “Why are there four?”

Pointing from right to left Arya explained “Those who I have successfully killed, Those who have died separately, Those who still need to die, and those who I have chosen to forgive.”

Beside her, Sansa did not move. To the untrained eye, she did not react at all. But Arya had known her sister's subtle tells when she was a child and although they had become even more minimal, her time with the faceless men had trained Arya to recognize intention in a twitch of an eyelash. “You can step closer to read them. I’ve never been very secretive about who's on my list.”

Sansa scowled at being read so correctly but still stepped forward. Arya thought over the first page while her sister looked at it. The Frey’s were at the top, but her sister already knew about that. She wouldn't know who Rouge or Polliver were, but she would know Meryn Trant. He had been a cruel puppet of Joffrey's. Him being on her list probably made the fact that these people deserved to die more credible to her sister.

Sansa said nothing moving her eyes to the second sheet. Joffrey and Tywin. Sansa only dignified the names with a quick sneer before moving on. The third she was the longest Cersei, Ilyn Payne, The Mountain, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, and Thoros of Myr.

“Ilyn Payne died during Stannis’ Siege.” Sansa supplied.

“Good to hear.” Arya walked up beside her sister to cross out his name on the living sheet and to move him to the dead.

Sansa moved onto the last sheet as she did so. The Hound, Beric Dondarrion, and Thoros of Myr. “You have these two names on both sheets.”

“I know. That’s why I’ve written it out I’m not sure where those two belong. They didn’t torture, rape or use their own hands to kill anyone I cared for.”

It was clear her sister hadn’t missed her caveat. “What did they do?”

“They sold… someone to The Red Woman” Arya answered using her knuckle to tap on the other name. “Knowing well that she would kill him.”

“Three names on you list all for one … someone” her sister prodded again.

Arya shrugged leaning against the wall. A part of her was still nervous about sharing, but she volunteered the information for her sister. “I had a pack after I left Kingslanding. A group of misfits who leaned on each other to survive as we travelled north. Slowly we got picked off and picked apart until it was only this someone and I left. And then they sold him for two bags of gold.”

She paused for a second finally having it out in the air she made her decision. Reaching up she crossed the two names off her ‘still needs to die’ and leaving them only on her ‘forgiven’ list. “He would have left me eventually anyway.”

Again she could read her sisters tells as she stood still perusing the lists. “You know Sansa it would be a lot faster if you just asked your questions instead of waiting for me to pull it out of you.”

Sansa huffed. “Fine. Do you want to know what I was thinking? You can forgive these two because this person would have abandoned you, but you still think the Red Woman deserves to die for killing him?”

“Precisely.” Arya scowled. “Why are you even here?”

Sansa held the letter in her hand aloft again. “We are needed in the courtyard. The first group of Jon’s men has been sighted approaching Winterfell. A raven arrived telling us two of Jon’s advisers are leading them. They believe we need someone to explain what happened in the south before the Armies come.

 

###  **SANSA**

By the time Arya and herself had reached the ledge that looked over the courtyard the party of fifty or so had already made it into the castle proper and were starting to unpack. The sisters remained there for a moment when Sansa spotted an older man in black speaking to someone with someone wearing a hood.

“See the older man in Black?” She asked Arya whose eyes immediately zoned in on him like a hawk. “That is Lord Davos Seaworth Jon’s hand.”

Arya nodded taking in this information as her eyes continued to scan all of the travellers. Then again her eyes snapped still on Davos’ companion when he dropped his hood back. Noticing her sister fixation Sansa fidgeted giving the young man a thorough once over. “What is it? Who is he?”  

“Someone,” Arya muttered. Sansa turned to ask her sister to explain further, but she had already vanished. It was almost a nostalgic moment for Sansa as she wished her sister could be more normal.

“Lady Sansa.” Looking back to the courtyard she could saw Ser Davos had spotted her and was waving. Not having any more time to worry about her sister she continued into the yard alone.

“Ser Davos. I am happy to see you return to us unscathed. “

He gave her that warm paternal smile he always gave her when they spoke. “And happy to be unscathed M’lady. May I introduce you to…”

“Gendry Waters.” The younger man offered her his hand as if expecting her to shake it. “I’m Robert Baratheon’s bastard.”

Sansa was startled but gave him her hand as was appropriate for a Lady and watched as a Davos all but deflated like a popped balloon on the ground. “I am so sorry M’lady. I had, once again, asked him to keep his heritage to himself but I am slowly learning this boy is incapable of shutting up.”

Gendry shrugged after giving her hand an awkward squeeze. “In my experience, Starks appreciate honesty.”

“Don’t worry Ser Davos.” Sansa patted the tired man’s arm. “In my experience with Ser Gendry’s father I was already aware of the blunt nature of the Baratheons.”

Sansa frowned as she watched Gendry scanning her. “Is there something on my face Ser Gendry?”

“No M’lady. You’re just not what I was expecting.”

“And what were you expecting.”

“I was told you were a vision of your mother, a perfect lady and quite… delicate. But in all honesty, you remind me, a great deal, of your father.”

“Thank you.” She took the compliment but tilted her head in confusion. “My brother said this?”

“No M’Lady. Your sister told me this many years ago.” beside him Davos gaped at him before turning to his horse and pulling out a flask. Gendry almost looked apologetic for causing the man so much stress. “We used to travel together before... well we were separated.”

Sansa finally connected the dots. “You were part of her pack.”

“Yes.” Gendry smiled at the words. “She used to say it exactly like that. I haven’t mentioned that we use to know each other to your brother. I know how close they were and I hate to bring up any painful loses when he is already under so much stress.”

Sansa paused and almost laughed. “Ser Gendry. You are aware my sister is still alive?”

His faces light up for a second before he was knocked flat onto his back.

 

###  **GENDRY**

A sharp blow struck the back of Gendry’s knees. He wavered only for a moment before another two strikes hit his gut and then the nape of his neck sending him straight onto his back. A beautiful knife was held tight to his throat as a calm voice said. “You are supposed to be dead.”

She was older now, and her hair was longer. Long enough she could pull it back the way her father had. But everything important abour her was still the same. She was still Arya. He smiled up at her. “Those are big words coming from the girl who no one could report seeing alive for over four years.”

“Better than the boy who was sold to the red priestess for spare parts. How did you survive?” her tone demanded while her face was giving away nothing of her real emotions.

“You first.” Her eyes narrowed in frustration at his statement. He guessed not many people pushed her anymore.

Leaning her knife in tighter to his throat she scowled down at him. “You’re not really in the position to make any demands now are you? And I am only slightly interested, so I’ll give you five seconds to answer my question. Four. Three. Two.”

“I freed him from the priestess!” Davos cut in an apparent panic in his voice.

Gendry groaned. “Ah, Davos. She was bluffing. Not knowing how I survived would have killed her.”

“You don’t know me as well as you used to.” She snapped at him. She stood tall to address Davos but not before replacing the knife at his neck with her boot so he still couldn’t stand up. He tried to give her a disparaging snort, but she pulsated the pressure of her foot causing him to choke on it.

“Why did she want him?” She asked Davos pointedly.

Davos sighed looking between the two of still not able to gauge the amount of danger Gendry was in. “He is the bastard of Robert Baratheon. She wanted to sacrifice him to the Red God to help Stannis win the War. I was Stannis’ Hand at the time, and I have never really supported human sacrifice myself.”

“And you escaped with him.”

“Not quite so M’lady. I stayed with Stannis up until he sacrificed his own daughter and that’s when I started working on your brother’s behalf. At the time I merely stuck Gendry on a rowboat and pointed him in the general direction of land. I collected him back up to work for your brother when we were making our appeal to the dragon queen.”

“So he could be a Lord.” She accused.

“No M’lady I have no plans for him. I just like the lad. Even though he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.” He stated now pointedly looking at Gendry still pressed under Arya’s foot.

She gave an honest laugh at that. “I feel as though you and I may get along well Lord Davos.”

Finally removing her boot from his throat, she turned to her sister. “Do we have a Head Blacksmith at the moment?”

“In name yes. He has no proper training.” Sansa answered with a half shrug.

Gendry didn’t move as Arya turned one last time to look straight down at him. “When you bored of being a high Lord Bull, the smithy is at the end of the courtyard on your left.” and with that Arya had left the yard before Gendry could even sit up.

He was still looking around for her when Davos swatted the back of his head. “Hey.”

“Never thought that travelling with Northern Princess was worth bringing up you hard headed, boar brained, idiot!” Davos said taking another swig of his flask.

Gendry just laughed at the insult taking the opportunity to stand up. “I just found out Arry is alive. There is not a name in any language you could call me that could bring down my spirit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never planning on having a second part to this but the fact that no one cuddled in season 8, despite, some pretty memorable bed sharing got me thinking. I hope you enjoy.

_**ARYA** _

**_You would be m’lady._ **

The words tumbled and toiled in Arya’s head as she starfished across the bed. She hadn’t removed her boots or leather jerkin. She was choosing instead to merely lay on top of the sheets and stare at the ceiling although the sun had long set.

With a pinch of discomfort, she couldn’t help but wonder if he had been right all those years ago. He was down the stairs in the forge where he had been all afternoon after laying eyes on the first shipment of dragon glass while she was upstairs in the high lord’s families sleeping corridors.

She could offer him his own room in a higher tower in the castle. Sansa would figure it out. But she knew the idiot would see it as a nod to his newfound heritage and not his importance to her. But that brought forward a whole new question - Was he important to her?

Pulling a throwing knife out from under her pillow, she chucked it directly at the ceiling above her perfectly embedding in the wooden slats. “Fuck him.”

He had left her, abandoned her. She shouldn’t offer him the time of day or even a second glance. But if she did that, then he would have been right. She rose from her prone position, grabbing the quiver and bow by the door and started outside.

As she walked down the hallway towards the exit, the door to the lady of Winterfell’s room at the end of the hall was pushed open. The light from the lantern slowly burning on Sansa writing desk illuminated her figure enough, so Arya to see her questioning eyebrow. The hallway really had been designed perfectly for the Ladies of Winterfell to catch their little Lordlings before they could do anything stupid. Arya didn’t stop walking but offered her sister the words “I just need to shoot something.”

Sansa nodded but before closing the door warned. “Just don’t shoot _him_. With the war of the dead almost upon us, we will need his skills.”

Arya would have been able to see her breath in the courtyard if there had been any light. The heavy clouds covered even the natural light of the stars. The only light she could see was a dull burning from the smithy.

Her intentions to shoot having been abandoned with the poor visibility she walked up to the entryway where she could see the red embers sitting in the workplace. They had clearly not been abandoned long. In the far side of the room, Gendry was lying on a cot sleeping the way she always saw him sleep; his jaw hanging open slightly, his legs splayed out, one arm resting on his belly and the other propped up behind his head.

When travelling with the brotherhood, they had stayed in inns a few times and ended up sharing cots not all that different from this one. The issue back then was he spread out so much if he got there first she would have to kick the frame to wake him up and make him move over.

Smiling at the memory, she walked up beside his bed and kicked it. As if a day had not passed, his sleeping figure moved as it always had. Lifting himself from his position, he and slid to the far side, pulling his legs in to make room.

She couldn’t help but wonder if this wasn’t an old muscle memory. If any girl had shared his bed, Arya had no doubt they too would have to kick him to move over. But then he patted the bed beside him. "Come on, its too cold for this."

"Who says I wanted in."

He humpfed at her. "If you didn't you wouldn't have kicked."

She scowled but dropped her jerkin to the floor and kicked off her boots before crawling into the open space and turned her back on him.

She closed her eyes. She settled herself when she heard Gendry start spluttering. “Plu Plaa Pfft. Your hair has gotten longer.”

She smirked despite herself feeling the tips of his fingers brushing across her neck while he removed her hair from his face and tucked it back in close to her. “And yours all but fell out. What is your point? Was I supposed to keep the boys cut Yoren gave me forever?”

He sighed, rolling onto his side, facing her back. “Do whatever you like with your hair. You always do whatever you like. I just don’t want it _in my mouth_.”

She shifted onto her back so she could give him a pointed glare even though his eyes were still shut. “I always get what I like?”

“Ahh so confrontational.” he burrowed his head into the pillow, but she knew, he knew, she was still giving him the stare. “I didn’t say you **_get_** what you like. I said, you **_do_ **what you like.”

And as though to prove his point, he started poking her in the side to point out she did what she liked by being in his bed. She smacked his hand away. “Why didn’t you just kick me out then.”

There was a quiet pause, and Gendry opened his eyes for the first time since she arrived meeting her face to face in the darkness. “I didn’t sleep well for a long time after the Red Woman took me.”

She didn’t react, staring into his eyes although she could barely make them out, and waiting for him to continue. “I credited it to being sold and... the leeches at first. But even after I had reached kings landing and my life had a semblance of normalcy again, I still didn’t sleep well. I would wake up in the night and not know why... until I realized, and it sounds stupid, it was cause I couldn’t feel you breathing. The whole time we had travelled together if I was roused in the night, the hum of you breathing would put me back to sleep. And at that time in king's landing, I didn’t know if you were breathing at all.”

She nodded, not knowing what to say she broke eye contact. Looking down, she noticed for the first time that his arm had fallen to rest across her ribs due to the small space. As she breathed, she watched his arm rise and fall and rose again. It was almost hypnotizing to watch.

But something snapped her out of it looking back up at him she asked "Leeches?"

He sundered. "Save it for another day"

Smiling at that she didn’t know how long it took her to fall asleep.

 

_ **GENDRY** _

It was one of the deepest periods of sleep Gendry had in years, but It came with a rude awakening as he felt a harsh flick to his forehead in between his eyes. At first, he thought it was Arya remembering she had crawled in with him. Blinking because of the morning light he looked down at her and found she still appeared to be asleep, breathing slowly, her forehead pressed to his chest.  She had curled into him at some point throughout the night.

But if she hadn’t flicked him… looking upwards he was a red-faced Davos, arms crossed and them glaring down him. He looked fidgety like he there was something he wants to say and was about to explode because of it. Gendry smiled at his mentor pulling his finger up to his mouth in a shhhhing position before pointing down at Arya and mouthing, “she’s still sleeping.”

Davos made the motion to strangle Gendry before marching out. Gendry did his best to remain still as he swallowed his silent chuckle, truly not wanting to wake Arya. But then she spoke. “You’re going to give that poor old man heart failure, you know.”

“Yeah, well, it will be half your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is any writing aspects I could fix.


End file.
